The Kyuubi and the White Ribbon Swordswoman
by DarkChild316
Summary: When out on a mission to investigate a Zeref sighting with the rest of Crime Sorciere, Naruto finds himself defending Jellal from a vengeful Kagura who looks to avenge the murder and enslavement of her brother. Will Naruto be able to snap Kagura out of her sense of vengeance before it's too late? Naruto/Kagura. AU. Please R&R.


Hello everyone and welcome to the latest edition in my highly-acclaimed _**Naruto/Fairy Tail**_ Crossover series, _**The Kyuubi and the Mages**_. This installment sees Naruto paired up with the Ace of the all-female guild Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi. So without further ado… _IT'S SHOWTIME!_

Summary: When out on a mission to investigate a Zeref sighting with the rest of Crime Sorciere, Naruto finds himself defending Jellal from a vengeful Kagura who looks to avenge the murder and enslavement of her brother. Will Naruto be able to snap Kagura out of her sense of vengeance before it's too late?

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or _**Fairy Tail**_ or any of the characters in this lemon.

Author's Notes: As usual in my stories, Ultear is still a member of Crime Sorciere and she has not aged from her Last Ages spell. Also in this story, as in cannon Oracion Seis has joined Crime Sorciere in an attempt to put an end to Zeref.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze traveled through the ruins of an eerie dark forest with the rest of Crime Sorciere walking beside Midnight and Jellal. The independent guild had requested Naruto's assistance after rumors had been running rampant about a Zeref sighting in the forest.

"Are you three sure we're in the right place? Because I don't see anything that remotely looks like the work of Zeref here." said a woman of short stature wearing a feathery blue and white dress with two angels wings on her back with a Crime Sorciere cloak on over it.

"She's right, we've been searching for hours and we haven't run into the damn bastard yet." said a man wearing an elaborate white coat with purple inner lining and cuffs decorated with silver-colored motifs over a dark shirt and crimson belted leather pants and he also wore a Crime Sorciere cloak over his chosen attire.

"Yes Angel, Cobra, this was exactly where the information we were given told us that Zeref had last been spotted. Naruto, would you mind checking the area for any malicious energy." Jellal said and the blonde Sage of Six Paths nodded before kneeling and placing his hand on the ground.

"I'm not picking up any traces of Dark Magic….but wait a minute, there's a deep killing intent being emitted nearby." Naruto said as he felt the magical energy around them.

"Is it Zeref?" Ultear asked.

"No it's not him, not strong enough. But whoever it is isn't someone to be taken lightly, and they're obviously here to kill someone." Naruto said as he felt the killing intent approaching Jellal.

"Jellal, look out above you!" Naruto shouted and Jellal turned around just in time to block the oncoming mage's attack and the mage leapt to the side and into the light making her presence known. Needless to say, Naruto was stunned.

The assailant was a young, slim, large-busted woman with long straight black hair cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style". She wore an elaborate blazer with gold lining and a large collar which was opened to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath.

She also wore a pair of white wrist-high gloves in which the cuffs of her jacket are tucked into. On her legs, she wore a pair of black tights that were tucked into a pair of knee-high white boots and sat under a short white-frilled skirt. She also wore a white headband with a white ribbon tied up at the top in a bow.

"Jellal Fernandez, this is the day that you and your guild will pay for their sins with your blood on my sword." the woman said as she unsheathed her katana blade and pointed it at Jellal whose face bore a neutral expression.

"Kagura Mikazuchi, I had a feeling I'd have to face your wrath sooner or later. I see you're still holding a grudge against me for what happened to your brother Simon" Jellal said in a calm voice and Kagura's eyes hardened in anger.

"How DARE you speak my brother's name. The man who's blood my brother's hands are bathed in." Kagura angrily said as she tightly gripped her sword.

"My hands are covered in blood. I have been trying to make amends for my past transgressions, but I have also accepted that there are some like yourself who will never let go of the past." Jellal said.

"Then you can accept the fact that I'll never forgive you or anyone involved with you for my brother's murder and I won't rest until you've paid your debt, in blood." Kagura said as she lunged at Jellal before her attack was parried by Naruto before she leapt back.

"What do you think you're doing Namikaze?" Kagura asked Naruto.

"Look, I don't know what your problem with Jellal is, but I'll be damned before I sit back and watch you kill someone out of revenge and spite." Naruto said.

"What I choose to do is none of your concern, now step aside Namikaze or you can die along with Jellal." Kagura said raising her sword to make a point.

" _Foolish girl, she has no idea what she's dealing with."_ Midnight thought to himself.

"You attacking my client just made it my business." Naruto said before drawing his mother's estoc.

"You want to get to Jellal, you'll have to go through me first." Naruto said emphatically before Kagura and Naruto leapt at each other.

" _ **Enemy"**_ _by Sevendust begins playing_

Kagura charged Naruto and slashed at him with a quick succession of slashes that Naruto parried with his mother's sword before kicking Kagura away from him and as she flew backwards Naruto charged at her and buried his fist into her gut before swinging his mother's sword at her legs which Kagura dodged by doing a quick backflip away from Naruto.

She then rushed at Naruto and slashed at him in a crossing motion before following it up with a lethal stabbing attack. Naruto parried all three of Kagura's attacks before slashing at her back and injuring her slightly. Kagura rolled away from Naruto and swore at her carelessness.

" _He's too fast, his reaction time is off the charts. But I have a few other tricks up my sleeve."_ Kagura thought to herself before she activated her _**Gravity Magic**_ to increase the gravitational force of the surrounding area before going on the attack again.

Kagura leapt at Naruto and tried slashing him from above, but her attack was parried (much to her shock) by Naruto with minimal effort. Kagura flipped away from Naruto who to her shock charged her with his mother's sword ready to strike, the blade charged with orange senjustu chakra.

" _How is he able to move under the effects of my Gravity Magic?"_ Kagura thought to herself in disbelief as she landed on her feet just as Naruto launched a flurry of stabs at Kagura with his mother's estoc forging Kagura to leap back. Naruto continued his relentless rush, slashing at stabbing at Kagura with his sword while landing some crippling blows on her arms and legs.

Kagura tried her best to parry each of Naruto's attacks, but his speed was so great that every time she would parry about two or three attacks in a row, she would get hit with a quick slash or stab. Naruto then swept Kagura's inside leg to trip her up while trying to stab down at her.

Kagura managed to avoid each of Naruto's attacks before beginning a counter assault of her own. She swung her sword at Naruto's chest a couple of times and he managed to dodge it before she went for an overhead slash that Naruto managed to just block with his mother's estoc before using his legs to flip Kagura over him.

Kagura recovered just in time to see Naruto charge her again, his mother's sword ready to strike. She quickly parried his first two stabs with her sword, but she couldn't block the third in time and ended up getting slashed on her hand causing her to drop her sword and Naruto followed it up with a slash across her chest that sent Kagura to the ground.

"Are you gonna beat it or do you want more." Naruto said and Kagura growled at him before realizing that with her injuries, it was best for her to withdraw for now as she picked up her sword and sheathed it.

"This isn't over Namikaze. I will kill Jellal and my brother's eulogy will be written with his blood." Kagura declared before retreating. After checking to make sure she was gone, Naruto sheathed his mother's sword and turned to Jellal.

"Impressive Namikaze. Your strength is legendary as I knew it would be, but after seeing it firsthand, I must say I'm impressed. That battle was truly one-sided." Ultear said.

"Tell me about it, that woman didn't even stand a chance against him. She was in way over her head. In fact she was so slow, it was like watching a fly trying to race a jet." Racer said.

"Well speed jokes aside, it's obvious to me now that she was the one spreading those rumors about Zeref in order to lure you out here. What I want to know is why did she want to kill you so much? What's her issue with you Jellal?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, many years ago I was once a slave in the Tower of Heaven, and during my enslavement, I came to be possessed by what I believed to be the ghost of Zeref, but in reality, I was actually being manipulated by the actions of Ultear." Jellal answered.

"You see Naruto, at the time I was so obsessed with the revival of Zeref that I manipulated Jellal and forced him to enslave a group of children into building the Tower of Heaven and activating the Z-System to revive Zeref. One of those slaves was Kagura's brother, Simon Mikazuchi."

"During a raid on the tower by Fairy Tail guild, Simon and the rest of the slaves rebelled against Jellal and attempted to fight him and his minions. But Simon was killed trying to defend another mage, namely Jellal's friend Erza Scarlett." Ultear explained.

"Now I see why Kagura has such a deep hatred for you and your guild. Well I don't think she'll stop coming for you until she's killed you and your guild mates. So I'm gonna stick around and if I run into her again, I'll try to have a talk with her to see if I can get her to lay off you." Naruto said.

"That's very noble of you Naruto, but do you think you'll be able to get through to someone with such an iron-hard sense of vengeance like Kagura?" Meredy asked.

"Meredy, the man that is my best friend was once so dead set on killing everyone in our village to avenge his brother's forced killing of his own clan that he was even willing to kill me to do it. If I can get through to Sasuke, I know I'll be able to get Kagura to see some sense." Naruto said.

 _ **~Moments Later~**_

Naruto sat in front of a lake and meditated calmly as he thought about what Jellal and Ultear had told him and thought about how he was going to try to convince Kagura to let go of her scathing hatred for Jellal.

As he thought about it, he felt a malicious presence from above him as he drew his mother's sword to block Kagura's sudden attack. Kagura rolled out of the way as she continued to attack Naruto and he simply parried all of Kagura's attacks without trying to follow up with attacks of his own.

"Come on, come on fight me. Or do you think I'm nothing more than a waste of time." Kagura said and Naruto could see the anger in her eyes.

"You're pissed at me aren't you? You're mad because I stopped you from committing murder." Naruto said.

"I'm mad because you stopped me from having justice for my brother's death! I've spent so long wanting to make Jellal pay for what he did to my brother, but you had to go and ruin everything!" Kagura said with angry tears forming in her eyes.

"Justice, I can't think of another word more loved by the people, it does have a nice ring to it. But you seek the death of someone to make you feel better about your brother's death, or should I say your own weakness in being unable to protect him."

"That's not justice, that's just flat out killing someone out of vengeance, and I'll be damned if I watch someone else be consumed by a desire for vengeance." Naruto firmly said.

"SHUT UP, what the hell do you know! You're protecting someone who was once a wanted Dark Mage, yet you're trying to lecture me about what's wrong or right. Don't go trying to shove your values down my throat Namikaze!" Kagura cried angrily before she charged Naruto with her sword that was quickly knocked out of her hands and her arms were gripped by Naruto.

"Let go, I HATE you Namikaze! You ruined my chance to avenge my brother, something I've waited for so many years to do! But I just wasn't strong enough!" Kagura cried while hitting Naruto on the chest and Naruto wrapped his arms around Kagura as she cried in agony. Kagura tried pushing him away until she eventually caved into the embrace.

" _ **Dear Agony"**_ _by Breaking Benjamin begins playing_

"Kagura listen to me, I can't imagine the pain you're feeling right now. But do you understand why I stopped you from killing Jellal, because that is the difference between justice and vengeance." Naruto said and Kagura looked up at him.

"What are you saying?" Kagura asked.

"What I mean is that vengeance is to make us feel better. But when you start to kill because it makes you feel better, you'd push your hatred onto another target. What would stop you from blaming someone like Erza or the rest of her Fairy Tail guild mates for that matter, saying that their weakness led to your brother's demise?"

"Justice is harder. There is no reward for justice, there are no thanks. The only thing that feels good about justice is knowing that the person who has been brought down won't cause any more problems. But you must be careful with justice. Because eventually you start going on about absolute justice, and that is when other innocent people end up dead, their only crime was trying to survive." Naruto stated and Kagura looked down before looking up at Naruto.

"What about you, have you ever had to make that choice in your life, have you ever had to choose between killing someone out of revenge and sparing their lives?" Kagura asked and Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes, twice. The two men who were responsible for the deaths of my parents and the death of my mentor. I had a choice back then, and as much as I wanted to kill them for what they had done, I chose not to give in to the cycle of hatred and I forgave both men. And ultimately I was able to convince both of them to give their lives for me." Naruto said and Kagura looked at him in surprise.

"Kagura, I know what Jellal did wasn't right, but you have no idea how much his past actions have eaten away at his heart and his conscience. He's done so much to try and make amends for everything he's done, much like Nagato and Obito gave their lives to make amends for their crimes against me and against everyone they'd ever harmed. If we could just learn to forgive them, maybe it'll all just wash away." Naruto said and Kagura collapsed into his arms crying while feeling as though a big weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

" _Thank you Naruto-kun."_ Kagura thought to herself while smiling in his strong embrace.

 _ **~Weeks later~**_

Naruto sat in the living room of the Namikaze Estate relaxing, while watching a rerun of Resident Evil: Extinction. Things had been relatively quiet since he had parted ways with Crime Sorciere and Kagura, the latter of whom he left with on good terms.

The Ace of Mermaid Heel had made peace with Jellal and had finally let go of her hatred towards the former Wizard Saint. As he thought about how Kagura was doing, a messenger ninja appeared and told him that Kakashi wished to speak to him.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, you wanted to see me." Naruto said as he arrived in Kakashi's office.

"Ah yes, Naruto I wanted to introduce you to our newest civilian transfer to Konoha. She said that she was interested in meeting you so I brought you here to see her." Kakashi said as he motioned to the person in question and Naruto was surprised to see that it was Kagura.

"Kagura, what a surprise. It's so good to see you again." Naruto said.

"Likewise Naruto-kun. I was hoping I'd get to see you again." Kagura replied with a kind smile.

"So Kagura, have you found a place to stay yet?" Naruto asked her.

"I was actually hoping I could stay with you." Kagura said and Naruto nodded before leading Kagura back to his house.

"This place is impressive Naruto-kun." Kagura said as she entered Naruto's home.

"Thanks, it's my humble abode, wouldn't trade it for the world. But enough about me, what's been going on with you, I never expected to see you here in Konoha." Naruto asked and Kagura blushed before she looked down.

"To be honest Naruto-kun, I moved here to Konoha because ever since what happened between us weeks ago, I just can't stop thinking about you. You saved me from tainting my sword, and my soul with another man's blood and for that I truly feel indebted to you. You opened my eyes and my heart and for that I owe you my life." Kagura said.

"Kagura-chan, you don't owe me anything. Just seeing you free from the cycle of hatred is more than rewarding for me." Naruto said and Kagura simply smiled at him before sauntering up to him and she backed him to the couch before climbing on top of him.

"You're so noble, and so kind. It's one of the many reasons I love you." Kagura said before she leaned down and kissed him, stunning the blonde Sage of Six Paths who laid still before wrapping his arms around Kagura and returning the kiss.

Naruto's hands slid up to Kagura's face, one hand palmed her cheek while the other one stroked Kagura's purple hair. Kagura did likewise with his cropped blonde hair as she placed herself in Naruto's lap and her hazel eyes gazed lovingly into his cerulean eyes.

In the midst of their kiss, Kagura reached behind Naruto's head and untied his headband and removed it before placing it on a stand next to the couch before he did likewise with the white ribbon in her hair. The next thing Kagura knew, Naruto had lifted her in his arms and carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

Naruto removed his shirt and climbed on top of Kagura, who blushed at his muscular chest that was toned from his many years of training and his many battles over his lifetime. Naruto smiled at her blush before unbuttoning the top of her elaborate blazer and removing it along with her collared shirt and red tie revealing a red bra that contained her ample breasts.

Naruto smiled at the mounds before he removed Kagura's gloves and went on to remove her white frilled skirt and black tights before removing her boots. Now Kagura's only remaining clothing was her red lace bra and matching panties and she blushed heavily at being exposed like this.

"D-don't look, not yet anyway." Kagura said as she looked away in embarrassment before Naruto turned her face to his and kissed her again.

"Don't be embarrassed Kagura-hime, you're gorgeous." Naruto said and Kagura smiled at his kind words while her blush never left her face.

"Well, what are you waiting for, get undressed. Don't just sit there, it's embarrassing." Kagura said and Naruto chuckled before he stood up and removed his pants and boxers exposing his erection to her and she blushed even more upon seeing him in all his full glory.

"Oh Kagura-hime, aren't you forgetting something." Naruto said and Kagura nodded and removed her bra and panties leaving her curvaceous form fully exposed. The blonde male smiled at Kagura's toned body as Kagura laid back to spread her legs apart.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kagura asked and she watched as Naruto placed himself over her and kissed her passionately while stroking her cheek lovingly. Kagura's eyes closed as she felt Naruto's hand gently rub her folds and she moaned into his mouth.

Naruto separated his lips from Kagura's and kissed her forehead tenderly. He moved his head to her womanhood and teasingly began tracing her folds and she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs still cringed. Naruto began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

Kagura's blush grew deep as Naruto's tongue licked and slobbered on her clit. He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The swordswoman gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Naruto found the look on her face too cute and his fingers spread her folds apart.

They slithered into her lower orifice and her pupils shrank as his fingers entered her. She moaned as she felt his fingers start to rub the inside of her womanhood and she moaned as his fingers wiggled inside of her pussy. Kagura watched as Naruto licked her clit before moving up a bit to start kissing her stomach that was quite toned and flat from her years of training as a swordswoman.

She whimpered as his fingers brushed against her innards and he placed delicate kisses on her navel. It was then his tongue began licking her stomach until he spread her folds and licked her aroused walls. Naruto wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness.

The former Ace of Mermaid Heel moaned as Naruto licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Kagura moaned as Naruto's tongue rubbed against her innards and wiggled inside of her. Due to her sensitivity to this, Kagura could tell she wouldn't last for much longer and all Naruto did to sense this was look at her face.

He swayed his tongue inside of Kagura and gathered her wetness. Naruto's tongue wagged inside of Kagura until she finally released her streams of arousal and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and he sat back; allowing her to get a better view of his manhood.

Kagura licked her lips at his member as she laid on her back and motioned Naruto over to her while cupping her breasts. Naruto understanding what she wanted sat over her chest and placed his cock between her breasts and Kagura smothered her ample bosom on her lover's manhood.

He moaned at the softness of her orbs as she started stroking her breasts on his cock while he began plowing his manhood through her breasts and they started jiggling on his hilt. The soft sensation made the blonde smile and Kagura did her best to keep her bobbing orbs on his cock while it flew through her bosom.

Kagura found herself smiling at his manhood's speed as it plowed through her amazing orbs and she began to notice his foreskin emerging with his movements. The blonde looked down at her interested expression as he channeled his length into her cleavage and she squeezed it with her bosom.

Following her instincts, she opened her mouth and her tongue began tapping his foreskin as his cannon plunged through her breasts. Kagura began lathering and licking Naruto's foreskin with her tongue as it shot into her mounds. He moaned the second her tongue touched him and placed his fingers on her nipples.

Naruto gripped them and twirled them about as they bounced on his cock. The swordswoman moaned from her tits being teased while tasting the young sage's manhood and she massaged it. Kagura's tongue soon started licking the rest of Naruto's thrusting member as it jetted through her orbs of flesh and she eventually opened her mouth.

She placed her mouth on the tip of his erection and wagged her tongue on it. Her saliva drenched Naruto's foreskin as his manhood flew through her mouth and Kagura groaned from this while sucking on him. She held her breasts together on the blonde's tower and moved her tongue on the tip of it in smooth rotational patterns.

A few moments later, she felt his manhood twitch and Naruto groaning between clenched teeth as his squeezing of her tits somewhat intensified. This signaled to her that he was about to come and she continued stroking her tits on his member while trailing her tongue on the head of his cock.

This very action continued until Naruto's balls tightened and he gritted his teeth as he came into Kagura's mouth and her hazel eyes widened at how much his semen filled up her mouth. Nevertheless, she kept her mouth on his cock and swallowed his release whole before freeing her lover's manhood from her mouth and breasts.

She nodded in approval of the taste as Naruto laid back and she looked to him and straddled him with her wetness directly in front of his hilt. She sighed as she arose her womanhood over his member and inhaled before sliding her entrance down Naruto's member and felt her barrier destroyed as she took in his vein-shrouded cannon.

She gritted her teeth in temporary pain and her grip on the sheets tightened. Naruto moaned in return as Kagura's tight tunnels of flesh smothered his manhood and her blush deepened at his size. She locked fingers with him and held onto his hands as she wiggled her hips and thrust her entrance down on his hardness.

He slowly began to thrust his manhood into her warmth and she whimpered at his tower striking deep into her caverns. Naruto and Kagura's locked fingers stayed together as they thrust against one another and his attention was drawn to her bobbing breasts.

As much as the urge to reach out and touch them was tempting, Naruto decided to keep his grip on her hands for now and he smiled as her lovely rear smacked on his lap. Kagura's eyes began to sparkle with lust as Naruto sent his erection flying into her entrance and she rolled her hips forward to grind him.

Both moaned while Kagura looked down to observe the sage's length jerking into her pussy and whimpered as she felt it rapidly thrusting about inside of her walls. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his before finally unlocking their fingers.

Kagura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and smothered her mounds on his chest while he placed his hand on her ass. Ultramarine and hazel eyes met as the sage and swordswoman kissed while she brought down her warmth on his hardness and her tongue licked and rubbed against his.

The swordswoman's ample breasts heaved and squished against Naruto while he rammed his cock within her walls. Kagura's fingers brushed through his cropped blonde locks as his fingers groped her delectable lower cheeks and held onto her. Naruto's tongue rubbed and clashed with Kagura's before she sat back up to moan.

Since she had moved past the temporary pain of losing of her hymen, the blonde took the chance to cup her bouncing orbs and circle her tits as her pussy grew tighter on him. Kagura's hands continued to brush through Naruto's hair before they ultimately framed his face and stroked his whiskers in an endearing fashion.

He thrashed and banged his tower into her walls with them becoming tighter following each move. She moaned as she could tell it wouldn't be long before she came and understood the same applied to Naruto's throbbing hilt. His fingers sank into and squeezed her breasts as their never-ending jiggling occurred in his palms.

Sweat poured down both Naruto and Kagura's bodies in the process of the sex and they both exchanged smiles at one another as he groped her. Her eyes closed as her body was burning with lust and her moans sounded loudly through the air. She rolled her hips forward and Naruto sent his manhood flying into her walls while his balls became tighter.

He groaned from this sensation and carefully swirled her nipples around once he carefully pinched them. Kagura whimpered at her aroused tits being teased as she worked her hips together on his length and Naruto groaned as he couldn't hold back any longer.

The blonde's manhood was squeezed by her warmth and his seeds erupted into her womb to the final inch. In the midst of the release, Kagura's eyes rolled back into her skull and she let out a loud moan that sounded like music to his ears before she fell forward. She rested her sweating head on his chest and caught her breath with him.

"Did you enjoy that Kagura-hime?" Naruto asked and Kagura's response was a passionate kiss to the lips.

"That was incredible Naruto-kun, I don't think I could get enough of this." Kagura said and Naruto chuckled before turning Kagura on all fours.

"Well I always have plenty more to give." Naruto said as he slid himself back into Kagura and she moaned as Naruto held onto her plump ass and began to shoot his length into her warmth once again and her ample breasts started to swing forward.

The younger man held onto Kagura's ass as he pumped his erection into her innards and he thrashed into her core. The pleasure she felt was so high that her eyes squeezed shut and moaned as loud as possible while her breasts flew forward as Naruto pounded his throbbing length into her womanhood.

Naruto smiled as Kagura's plump, yet firm ass hit his lap and she kept her hands planted on the bed. Not once did she lose balance as Naruto's constant pounding rocked her curvaceous body and her mounds swayed over the bed. Her eyes finally opened and her hazel orbs sparkled with lust as the young sage slammed his length into her womanhood and his hands stayed on her rear.

Naruto smiled as his erection deeply hit Kagura's core and he watched as her ample mounds jiggled forward due to his sharp impacts. Her rear remained high as Naruto rocketed his member into her warmth and it rumbled her innards and Kagura moaned as her eyes shimmered brightly at the size of Naruto's erection inside her walls.

Her womanhood began tightening on Naruto's hardness as he rammed it into her and her nails began to dig into the bed. Kagura's blush never left her beautiful face and it was then she fell onto her front. Naruto shifted their position to where he could hold onto her small waist and her breasts jiggled on the bed.

Her eyes looked back at Naruto and they lustfully stared back at him. He drew his hips forward and sent his erection rumbling into her wet inner tunnels before he reached forward and cupped Kagura's ample breasts. She moaned as he toyed with them and rubbed the warm orbs while digging his fingers into the pliable flesh.

Naruto's fingers buried themselves in her mounds and he began to tenderly kiss Kagura's earlobe. She whimpered as Naruto shot his member into her wetness and squeezed her mounds. His length went wild inside Kagura's womanhood while their lips met once again and their tongues instantly met as Kagura's pussy coiled around Naruto's hardness and yanked it.

The head of it burst opened to release a tidal wave of his seeds into her womb and it completely filled it up to the last inch of space. Some of Naruto's cum sprayed from Kagura's entrance and drained out of her body along her own substance.

The two lover's kept their lips sealed to each other for a while before the separated and Naruto pulled out of Kagura and allowed her to lie on her side. Naruto allowed their substances to drain from her pussy before laying on his side next to her and reentering her tightness.

She felt his hand cup her breasts and his tongue started licking the back of her neck as he pumped his cock into her core. Kagura arched her leg into the air the best she could and Naruto squeezed and massaged her orbs as his manhood pummeled into her wetness.

Her left hand rested on the bed while the other arched her leg in the air and she did the best she could to keep it like so. The blonde's member crashed into her walls and his tongue lustfully licked the back of her neck while he fondled her quaking chest.

She whimpered and looked down at his swift hardness flying into her womanhood while deeply blushing at its mighty impacts. Kagura howled in pleasure with Naruto as he slammed and jerked his cock into her entrance. Her toes started to curl and she dug her nails into the bed from the sex as a look of lust twisted her once-collected expression.

By now, she had a grin of lust forming on her face and her hazel eyes glistened as brightly as stars from feeling Naruto's erection bang her walls rapidly; his touching of her bosom only serving to make her orgasm get closer. Naruto leaned forward and started kissing Kagura's earlobe as he rocketed his crotch forward.

She grinned with her eyes starting to roll back into her skull in the meantime and the blonde's kissing turned into nibbling. He lustfully growled and ran himself into her core while she still managed to keep her leg her enough for their spoon position to maintain itself without problems.

Both groaned as his manhood swell within her tightness and one of his hands pulled on her tit while applying pressure to it. Finally, Kagura felt her womb by both sprayed and filled with Naruto's explosive seed that erupted from his manhood. She loudly howled from the heat of it and finally relaxed with her partner once the cumming had ceased.

Naruto's length exited Kagura's innards before she set her leg down and he rested alongside her. Kagura lovingly rested her head on Naruto's chest and fell asleep soon afterwards. Naruto chuckled at his new lover before wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep himself.

 _ **~Years Later~**_

Millianna, Arana Webb, Risley Law, and Beth Vanderwood were currently approaching the Hokage House in anticipation of seeing their former leader/elder sister-figure Kagura and meeting her new husband and child.

"I wonder how Kagura-chan has been doing since she moved here." Millianna said.

"I'm interested in finding out who this hunk of a husband she's married is. I've heard a bit about him, but I can't wait to meet him and see if he's the real deal." Arana said.

"Well what are we waiting for then, let's go see them then." Risley said as they went to the door of the Hokage House and knocked and it was soon opened by Naruto dressed in his usual attire and his Hokage haori.

"Hi there, you ladies must be Kagura's former guild mates." Naruto said.

"Yep, and you must be Naruto. Pleasure to meet you hon." Arana said as she patted Naruto on his chest and they all entered the house and made their way to the backyard where Kagura was busy training with a young six year-old girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Kagura-chan!" Millianna said excitedly as she and her guild mates ran to hug their elder sister-figure.

"It's great to see all of you again." Kagura said with a smile to her former guild mates that they returned before they turned their attention to Kagura's daughter.

"And you must be little Setsuka." Beth said as she kneeled down to the young girl said and the quiet and timid young girl simply nodded in affirmation before she was picked up in a big, motherly hug by Risley.

"Well aren't you the most adorable child." Risley said as she smothered the poor girl in one of her motherly hugs and everybody present laughed at Risley's motherly antics.

* * *

Out of all the lemon's I've worked on up to this point, this one may have been the toughest one for me to write. It feels like I'm saying that about every new lemon, but that just gives you an idea of the standard that I've set for myself that I constantly strive to live up to.

I would have been finished with this lemon a long time ago, but I've been severely starved for ideas for my lemons lately and it's really affected my writing strategies having to change plotlines until I find one that fits my creative writing style.

Thankfully after having a discussion with my head of creative writing and my BETA Reader _**The Keeper of Worlds**_ , I was finally able to settle on the plotline of stopping Kagura from killing Jellal out of revenge and spite and I can honestly say that it worked out well, particularly given Naruto's history with Sasuke and others.

The part of this lemon I'm most proud of was my fight scene with Naruto and Kagura, which I can honestly say I'm getting better with. By the way, If anyone is wondering why I changed Naruto's mother's sword to an estoc, it's because I prefer an estoc over a regular Iaijutsu sword. If anyone doesn't know what an estoc looks like BTW, picture a sword with a crucifix hilt and a straight, edgeless, but sharp-pointed blade about four feet long.

I also hope everyone enjoyed the family interaction between Kagura and Naruto and their child between Kagura's former guild mates. I always pictured that if Kagura and Naruto had a child, she would have a similar quiet personality to her mother. By the way, her name comes from one of my favorite characters from the _**Soul Calibur**_ series (the woman in the geisha outfit).

Now as for the next story in this series, the next lady you'll see will be one of the two female members of Fiore's Garou Knights, Cosmos. Thankfully I already have a plotline lined up for that lemon so I can get started with it right away and trust me when I tell you, the ass-kicking in this lemon will be off the charts so until next time, so long and don't forget to read and review.

 _ **VIVA, LA RAZA!**_

P.S. I'm currently looking for plotline suggestions for another lemon in my _**Naruto/Rosario + Vampire**_ crossover series _**Kitsune + Vampire**_. If anyone has any helpful suggestions for a Naruto/Ruby Tojo lemon, Private Message your ideas to me and I'll take the best one and use it for my next story.


End file.
